


Shift

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'shift'. Direct continuation of yesterdays prompt 'regret'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Finn is alive and a part of this story.

Blaine is a little reluctant to actually get up when his alarm rings but he knows deep inside that he has to and that he actually wants to. Still it feels too early after an evening turned into a late night of making different cookies and a cake for today. He just couldn’t stomach the idea of turning up on Kurt’s doorstep without a present in return, when he’s so kind to invite him to join his family.

Blaine takes his time getting ready, making sure that no hair is out of place and his clothes are nice but comfortable — Kurt warned him that there would be lots of food and sitting around while playing games or just talking. After that he packs the cookies into small boxes and ties bows around them. 

When he finally leaves the apartment, he has three boxes of cookies and the cake in his hands. He’s glad that it’s directly next door but realizes he’ll have to get creative with the knocking part to not risk letting anything fall down. When the door opens it’s not actually Kurt on the other side but an older man with a bald head and a checkered shirt. 

“Hello. Uhm I assume you’re Mr. Hummel?”

“That’s correct, kid. And you’re the neighbor.”

“Yes, that’s right. Blaine Anderson, sir.” He gives Kurt’s father an apologetic look when he realizes that he doesn’t actually have a hand free to offer a handshake. 

“Burt Hummel. It’s nice to meet you, Blaine. Come on in.” He steps to the side and Blaine shuffles past him, careful not to drop anything. “Kurt’s in the kitchen, if you want to say hello to him.”

He nods a thank you and walks past the living room, where he greets the woman and the guy who must be Kurt’s brother. They share quick introductions and then he enters the kitchen, where he finds Kurt elbow deep in preparing a dish, surrounded by a lot of other food already.

“Hey Kurt.” He watches him turn and oh it’s nice to see his face light up like that. 

“Blaine, you came!” 

“Yes. Hi,” he says again and lifts the boxes a little. “I made some cookies and a cake.”

“Aww thank you. That’s so sweet of you. You can put them on the table over there and then maybe if you want to you can help me a little?”

“I’d love that.” He’s glad that Kurt gave him the opportunity to stay by his side without him having to ask for it. Because even if his family seemed nice at first glance, he’d still rather not be alone with them so soon. And maybe he’s also a little scared of leaving a bad impression on them.

They work and talk and over the next hour he gets to know Kurt a lot better than before and is even more glad that he already sort of has a date with him. Because Kurt is amazing and he’s so so glad that he has this chance of learning more about him.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Admittedly it had been a weird and kind of spontaneous idea to invite Blaine over — one that he did talk over with his family beforehand though. He’d thought it might do him good, let him forget about not being able to see his own family for Christmas. 

And it does. He can clearly see the shift in Blaine’s body language when he goes from tense and nervous to relaxed and happy. Though maybe it’s also the glass of wine he had with lunch. But still he fits nicely into Kurt’s family.

He’s able to talk sports with Finn and his dad but can switch over to talking about politics or music just as seamlessly. He’s smart and so well-mannered that it’s close to being adorable. His baking skills are top notch — Kurt will have to ask him if the cheesecake was just a lucky guess — and his laugh is one of the most gorgeous sounds Kurt has heard. Honestly, he’s never been more proud of himself for crushing on a guy and finding out that he is indeed everything he imagined him to be. 

Bless himself for securing that date already because he is going to cash in on that as soon as he can. 

After they finish lunch and cleaning up the kitchen they break out the board games. At the beginning it’s fun to watch Blaine’s face screw up in confusion when he tries to understand and apply the rules until it suddenly turns into him winning. And honestly Kurt would let him win, accidentally of course, just to see how big his smile would get but this is a game he rarely get’s beaten at and he’s not about to change that just because Blaine is cute and a first timer.

In the end Finn wins, to everybody's delight and Kurt’s dismay — “How? You were always so bad at this game!” — but when he meets Blaine’s eyes, he blushes and tones his protests down a little. 

They play another game after that before Finn already starts complaining about being hungry again and his dad agrees that he could go for something to eat too. So they go about reheating the leftovers and settling in the living room. Their conversations gets a little quieter, the excitement brought into it by the games leaving. It gives Kurt the chance to return to watching Blaine interact with his family again and he when he gets caught watching he doesn’t even care, just smiles at him and Blaine smiles back.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Blaine is full of food and so happy he could burst into song. Still he can feel the sleepiness creeping in at the edges, making his eyes drop every now and then and turning the conversations and the sound of the movie into fuzzy background noises. 

He could get up and actually leave for his own apartment but he’s comfortable in the armchair he claimed as his for the evening, too nervous to actually share the loveseat with Kurt while his father was just a few feet away. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s actually fallen asleep for a while until he wakes to Kurt gently putting a blanket over him and tucking him in a little. He blinks slowly, tries waking himself up because it’s so rude what he’s doing, but Kurt squeezes his shoulder and says “You can go back to sleep.” Apparently that’s all the permission his body needs and within seconds he’s back asleep.

When he wakes up the next time, he’s sweaty and his limbs ache from the cramped position they’re in. The living room is quiet now and god how late is it when Kurt’s family has already left. He forces himself awake this time. He stretches out his legs and rubs his neck. He can hear Kurt singing quietly in the kitchen and decides to join him, after he has refolded the blanket.

He lets Kurt finish the song before announcing his presence and joining him where he’s drying off the last of the dishes. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay, as long as it wasn’t out of boredom.”

“No. I actually really enjoyed spending time with you and your family. I’m a little sad that I didn’t get to say goodbye to them though.”

“Good news for you then. They told me to ask you if you wanted to join us for our stroll through central park tomorrow.”

“I’d like that.” He steps closer to Kurt and just hugs him. It’s a long hug and he can Kurt slump a little against him. He’s probably tired too after all the work he did today. Blaine pulls back a little. “I should probably go home soon. Let you get some peace.”

Kurt nods but neither of them acts on their words. Instead they just stare at each other and then Kurt’s leaning in, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips before saying “Merry Christmas, Blaine.”

Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135553953167/shift)


End file.
